


you're the nearest thing to heaven

by jaehyoons97



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Husbands, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, an author of fluff, what have i become
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 07:25:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14420472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaehyoons97/pseuds/jaehyoons97
Summary: “What can I do, I need to up my gentleman game if I want to become the first love of my daughter,” Wonwoo says, noticing the way Joshua tenses at his words.Joshua’s not lying when he said he's nervous.





	you're the nearest thing to heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bidachii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bidachii/gifts).



> Oh my god this is gonna cause you diabetes.

“ _Move_ , you’re crushing me,” Joshua whines, shrugging his shoulders in an attempt to get Wonwoo off him. His hands are trapped between their bodies, deliberately pressing into the hollow of his stomach. Although he appreciates the lacking of space between them, the bed is becoming way too warm for his liking.

“Excuse you, I’m not that heavy,” Wonwoo says, unmoving as he continues to scroll through the search engine on his phone. He’s blinking a little too much, and squinting a little too narrow, but doesn’t bother to wear his glasses nonetheless because it takes too much effort to, well, move.

“Yeah but your bones are practically stabbing me,” Joshua tries again, this time with little kicks to Wonwoo’s calves. It does nothing. “Wonwoo come on I got to use the restroom, don’t be a pain in the ass.”

The fucker smirks, but finally rolling off of Joshua who takes a moment to refill his lungs with oxygen. “To be fair, you were the one who were begging for me to be a pain in _your_ ass last night.”

“Oh my god, how are you lamer than me,” Joshua says before jumping off the bed and dashing to the bathroom.

The bed cover drapes over the floor upon Joshua’s abandonment and Wonwoo finds the idea of staying in bed not so appealing now.

So Wonwoo follows him- after taking a moment to gather up his energy and letting out a long, dramatic sigh- and drags his feet at a snail’s pace along the cold floor, eyes still transfixed at his phone and only scrunching up a little at the bright bathroom lights. He goes to the sink and grabs a toothbrush.

“So have you decided?” Joshua asks him when he’s done with his business, walking over to the sink to wash his hands and takes a toothbrush for himself. He opens a tube of toothpaste and applies some on each of his and Wonwoo’s toothbrushes.

“I narrowed them down to three,” Wonwoo says before shoving his toothbrush into his mouth and showing Joshua his phone screen, on which three names are listed for Joshua to choose.

Joshua stares at his phone, facial expression changing from impressed to tentative to doubt and Wonwoo locks the screen, sliding it to his pants pocket. He spits into the sink and wipes his mouth with a towel. Rinsing his toothbrush, he puts it back to where it was placed before washing his face. Joshua does the same.

“You don’t like ‘em?” he asks, turning his head to Joshua rather than looking at him through the reflection in the mirror because it’s a loss to miss out on Joshua’s beauty, particularly after a cleanse; his cheeks are red from rubbing, eyes freed from sleep, skin bright and fresh and unblemished saved from the stubbles- which only makes him more attractive, honestly.

(Sometimes Wonwoo feels embarrassed upon the fact that Joshua is able to make him weak like this, but what can he say, really? Joshua is just that powerful.)

“It’s not that,” Joshua giggles, grabbing Wonwoo’s chin to turn his face away when he won’t stop staring.

Wonwoo is persistent though, and Joshua only laughs harder when Wonwoo takes a few steps toward him and leans over to practically stare at Joshua’s face from an inch distance.

“Stop it, gosh,” Joshua comments, sticking his palm on Wonwoo’s face, only to have it removed as Wonwoo takes his hand and pulls him into a kiss.

It’s rare for Wonwoo to be this excited in the morning- _especially_ in the morning- and while usually they share the energy, he can clearly sense Joshua’s agitation. He lets Wonwoo have his way though: allowing access for Wonwoo to have a taste of him, moaning into Wonwoo’s mouth and deepening the kiss.

When Wonwoo moves to trail kisses down his neck, Joshua proceeds to fill a small bowl with water.

“So what’s wrong,” Wonwoo mutters into his shoulder, nibbling the exposed skin there. He loosens his arms around Joshua’s waist to allow him space when Joshua opens the cabinet to take a can of shaving cream.

“I don’t know… It just kinda dawned on me, I guess? That we’re finally getting an additional to the family,” he says, spreading the cream all over his chin and above his cupid bow, grabbing a razor from the counter. “I’m suddenly nervous.”

Wonwoo snatches the razor from Joshua’s hand in response, answering Joshua’s questioning gaze with a nod of his head to indicate Joshua to sit on the counter. He does so.

“Don’t want you to scratch your pretty skin,” Wonwoo reasons, tilting Joshua’s head to accommodate his work.

Joshua’s smile is hidden behind the white foamy beard, “I’m not _that_ nervous. But I appreciate the sweet gesture.”

“What can I do, I need to up my gentleman game if I want to become the first love of my daughter,” Wonwoo says, noticing the way Joshua tenses at his words.

Joshua’s not lying when he said he’s nervous.

“Well, if it makes you feel better, I got a bad case of diarrhea when you texted me that we found a birth parent- hey don’t laugh, you’re going to blow foam into my face,” Wonwoo protests, betraying himself as he fails to put up an upset expression. Joshua holds down his laugh though, gesturing at him to continue. “Like, _wow_ we’re seriously doing this, to all intents and purposes. Becoming parents and all. Completely overwhelmed that it did things to my… _bowel movement_ -”

Joshua snorts loudly, placing a hand in front of his face to protect Wonwoo from the burst of foam.

Wonwoo resumes his work, more carefully now that Joshua’s shoulder won’t stop shaking from laughter. “I kept going back to the toilet the entire day. Imagine the pain. It was indescribable.”

Joshua’s cackling when Wonwoo finishes his work. He wipes his face with a towel while Wonwoo rinses off the razor.

“Why am I even married to you,” Joshua says, sliding off the counter and letting Wonwoo scoop him into his arms.

“Because you love me,” Wonwoo says, not missing a beat. His heart eyes are on display for sure, but he pays no mind to them. “And I _you_ , Joshua Hong.”

(Not when he’s just made Joshua flustered and at a loss for words.)

“You know I’ll be there with you right? Through and through,” Wonwoo says, voice low and soft as he takes one of Joshua’s hands and keeps it close to his chest. Joshua’s blushing furiously now and Wonwoo bites his lip in amusement. He leans in to kiss him.

There’s a curve of a smile on Joshua’s lips when he pulls away. “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also: Wonwoo wasn't insinuating that his and Joshua's daughter should be straight; she can love whomever she wants when she grows up, but he insists that he must be his daughter's first love, as fathers should be.
> 
> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/jaehyoons97) so you can inspire me with some prompts


End file.
